This Training Grant provides research training that allows MD/PhD, and MD, PhD postdoctoral fellows to become independent investigators in the fields of diabetes, obesity and metabolism. A large group of faculty from the University of Washington (UW) and affiliated institutions who have considerable expertise and experience in their respective scientific fields will serve as Preceptors and provide research training. The Program supports six postdoctoral training positions as well as six predoctoral positions for medical students enrolled in the NIDDK Medical Student Research Program in Diabetes. Attributes that contribute to the strengths of the Program include: (a) continued outstanding success in research of former trainees; (b) requests from a large number of qualified applicants; (c) outstanding faculty, including addition of new faculty undertaking clinical and translational research; (d) didactic lectures, seminars and symposia related to diabetes, obesity and metabolism; (e) training in Biomedical Research Integrity and career development; (f) major commitment from the UW to house and support a Diabetes Institute that combines in one site basic science investigation and comprehensive, patient-orientated, clinically relevant research with superb patient care to patients with diabetes, obesity and their complications; (g) comprehensive summer research experience for medical students; and (h) dedicated faculty in the Division of Metabolism, Endocrinology and Nutrition (MEN) in the Department of Medicine who comprise the Fellowship Executive Committee (FEC) and oversee all aspects of training, which includes trainees supported by this Training Grant. MD trainees have completed residency training and their first, clinical year of fellowship prior to being supported by this Program. They, like the PhD fellows, spend a minimum of 80% of their time on research activities. Trainees are chosen from a large pool of qualified candidates who apply to the Division of MEN for their training. Among criteria for selection are (a) strong interest in diabetes, obesity and glucose or energy metabolism, often with previous research experience, and (b) potential for a successful research career. The Program provides trainees with research experience in both basic and clinical aspects of diabetes and obesity and their associated complications, with special emphasis on molecular and cell biology, physiology, and translational research. Research training is complemented by didactic lectures, seminar series and conferences that cover diabetes, obesity, glucose homeostasis, energy metabolism and related aspects of endocrinology, with additional coursework in scientific methods, manuscript preparation, grantsmanship, biomedical ethics and responsible conduct of research. Diabetes and obesity are among our most pressing public health concerns. Effective training for scientists in diabetes and obesity are therefore fundamental priorities to ensure we stem the tide of these disorders.